


See The Stars Together

by Lunarium



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Getting Together, Ignores Season 8, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22260457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/pseuds/Lunarium
Summary: The war's finally over. They can finally explore space as they had once dreamed of.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	See The Stars Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aeiouna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/gifts).



He passed through the maze of loud music, enduring cacophony of crashing syllables and drums and cheering crowds to mark this planet’s victory, passed the thicket of audience, humans and aliens alike, passed vendors who called out for him as they waved special offers for one of the universe’s legendary defenders. 

He ignored them all in favor of one particular person. At last his little hunt rewarded him.

Shiro found the spot Keith had retreated to: third story of the observatory. Situated facing away from the concert, Keith stood by one of the tall windows and studied the night sky. 

“Do the stars look different to you, Shiro?” Keith asked as Shiro joined him by his side. “They’re shining differently. Or maybe I don’t feel as guilty when I look up at them anymore.” 

“What do you mean by that?” Shiro asked kindly. 

“We’ve been to the stars,” Keith explained. “We’ve seen what troubles plague other worlds. It became difficult to admire them when I wondered what really went on among them. But now that the war’s over…” 

“Ah…” Nodding, Shiro shifted closer and draped one arm around Keith’s shoulder. “Do they seem brighter to you?” 

“A little hard with the lights from the concert,” Keith said. “But yeah, I think they are. I wouldn’t mind being back up there.” 

Shiro chuckled. “Wouldn’t mind either. You would think I would learn my lesson by now, having met trouble the two times I’ve gone up. But there is still so much to see.”

Keith scoffed. “There shouldn’t be any problems now!” 

“But should there be any trouble along the way, I have you to rely on.” Smiling warmly, Shiro swept down to capture Keith’s lips in a kiss. The contact lingered, and all was silent save for the fireworks in the distance. 

“Shiro,” Keith sighed when they finally parted. 

“This is for all the times you saved me,” Shiro said. Grinning, they both turned back to the window. “So, what do you say? Ready to be copilots once more? Shall we tackle space again, see space in slow motion?” 

A chance to finally explore the stars, not as paladins but as space explorers. With Shiro. Just the way they had planned before Kerberos, before all this mess began. 

Keith drew in a sigh and gripped hold of Shiro’s offered hand. “Yes, sir!”


End file.
